


Morning Exercise

by Ktspree13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Cravings, Fluffy Ending, HARD, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Utter Filth, Wet & Messy, but it's a little similar, i guess, loki is not intersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Loki wakes to find his body preparing for the next stage of bringing his child into the world.  And it promised to be fun.  Well, research can promise a lot of things, where the true test is in the application of such knowledge.  But things get a little out of hand when you have a god of fertility as the father.  And Thor is ever the over-achiever.ORThor has been sleepily fucking Loki all night and when Loki wakes, he finds himself in a very pleasurable, but overwhelming predicament.  Fun times are had by all.





	Morning Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/gifts), [Cassiopeia13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/gifts), [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seventh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519930) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



> So, this fic was inspired by a few things. First, there's an amazing GammaFrost fic out there that turned me on to the idea of the birthing stoma that's mentioned in this fic. I created my own version on how it worked, but I'd never have known about it if it weren't for auntieomega's fic [A Marvelish Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/series/252826). So, it's not intersex Loki, for those who don't enjoy that, but it might feel similar, if that squicks you out.
> 
> Next up for inspiration was hjbender's amazing fic series about the 7 Thor's 1 Loki. Ch. 2 of [The Seventh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519930/chapters/36497100#workskin) and the dýpfulla was a large part of where this idea came from. :P So thank you for your amazing works, hjb!!! <3 <3 <3 You should definitely check out more of their work on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender/works) and say hello on [Tumblr](https://hjbender.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Lastly, I just woke up feeling randy one morning and this came to mind in that sleepy wakefulness of half-consciousness. :P This is probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written, and I really considered trashing it a few times in shame, lol. In the end, horniness prevailed. ;)
> 
> Thank you to my alpha readers [SpaceCrazyArtist](http://spacecrazyartist.tumblr.com/) and [godofdicksandwine](https://godofdicksandwine.tumblr.com/) and a HUGE thank you to [saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/) who beta'd this fic pretty hard for me. :P It needed a lot of help in the end, haha! But hopefully it paid off and you all enjoy.

Loki let out a long, loud groan that punched out of his vocal cords as he felt his body orgasm awake.  It wasn’t entirely unusual to wake up this way, with Thor’s appetites, but it was unusual to wake feeling so full with Thor still asleep and pulsing inside of him.  He shivered as he massaged his pregnant belly, and, “Oh...OH!” he moaned again when he felt the tender flesh move underneath his baby bump. His birthing stoma must have come in last night, hot and needy, and whether he’d unconsciously sought Thor out, or Thor’s fertility powers had simply known, it appeared his brother’s cock had been preparing him all night long.  

It hadn’t been long after he’d found he was pregnant that he started researching.  At first, he thought it amazing that he could conceive, excited that he and Thor could have children of their own.  And getting pregnant was the easy part. Only after did he realize he knew nothing about how the Jötnar carried and bore children.  What should he expect? What did he need to do to keep the baby healthy? How did he prepare for the birth? He’d desperately wished for Frigga the first two months of his pregnancy.  But each day he carried on. He’d tell Thor the new things he’d learned, how big the baby was at different stages, how it was possible to be pregnant, and eventually he got to the birthing stoma.  Essentially, when he got closer to his due date, his body created its own opening, and then forged a channel between the opening and his womb—a magical cunt to deliver their boisterous child into the world.  

And then he’d gone on to stress that they needed to prepare for the delivery and stretch out the temporary, new opening in his body, to which Thor had been more than happy to agree to.  He didn’t think the information was quite Thor’s cup of tea, but it made him feel better that his brother would wrap his arms around him and listen to whatever Loki needed to say. From what he’d read, it took time to forge this channel.  Sometimes weeks, if you weren't diligent about it. Worse still if you didn’t prepare at all and instead had to rip the channel open as the baby came.

It was supposed to be a largely pleasurable process.  His body would enjoy numerous couplings and use the  _ fruits _ of that labor to create a pressure inside him, a pressure he’d coax into creating the connection between womb and stoma.

More than creating this connection, blessings from a fertility god would nourish their child and make the birth that much easier.  He may or may not have instructed his brother to ‘clear his schedule’ when his stoma came in because he planned to spend a lot of their time pleasurably fucking and filling himself up until their son was born.  Yes, he would make sure Modi would be as strong and healthy as possible and if he had to fuck Thor dry to do it, well, that was just a burden he’d have to carry. 

Currently, Thor was still hard inside his slick new opening, continuing to gently rock inside him.  It felt strange to have this new wetness between his legs. Not unpleasant, but different. He wasn’t used to having an opening there, at least, not in this form.  He was sensitive, the walls of the channel pulsing from continued activity. Thor had really outdone himself. His abdomen was now inflated underneath his bump, easily carrying several rounds worth of Thor’s spend.  He massaged the plump little pooch, encouraging the thick fluid to move inside him. He whimpered with the sensation, knowing it would be a slow process, creating a channel where none had been before, but it would be worth it in the end.  It meant there would be little pain when Modi was ready to greet the world. 

Thor’s rocking sped up the more he massaged the cushiony flesh, his sleepy actions seeming intent on filling him even further, creating even more pressure inside.  He’d thought it would take a week to forge the channel, slowly, pleasantly, yet his brother seemed determined to be an overachiever in this area. His breath stuttered as Thor pulsed inside him, hot splashes of cum being pulled further and further into him.  Loki shivered with the unusual feeling. His body took what Thor gave him in ways it never had before. His pulsing channel almost instantly absorbed the spend like a greedy sponge, creating a tingly sensation everywhere inside, a fullness he’d never experienced before, stretching and growing and pressing against his insides. 

Thor really was a wonder to him.  They’d never much explored his fertility powers, but Loki had always been aware of the life that overflowed in his older brother.  He whined, moving a hand to his cock and stroking firmly, purposefully. He needed another orgasm to distract himself from the discomfort of Thor’s cock plugging him full and opening his channel much quicker than he’d anticipated. 

Their mother had once encouraged Thor to exercise those powers a little more frequently, in his youth, before Odin had gotten his war-mongering ideas into him, before he’d come of age.  The spring festival was in his name for a reason, after all. He used to bless the farmers’ crops and their livestock, encouraging the crops to grow and the animals to be fertile and strong.  Not in the way he was blessing Loki now, mind you, but with the laying of hands and a stoking of his own power through meditation and prayers. And the entire time, Thor had never realized how his power would flare up and flow out into the land.  Even now, he had to force Thor to concentrate to feel his fertility power within him, his great power for life and growth.

It had fascinated his brother, finally understanding the feeling he’d had within himself all his life.  He’d explained the feeling of alignment to Loki and Loki had jumped right on that bandwagon, coaching Thor through seeing the alignment in addition to feeling it.  After more than a thousand years of life together, they had something new to bond over, and Loki had wanted to cry about it. For Thor to finally be interested in something so integral to his own being?  It was very special. It had opened up Loki’s cold heart and made him see that Thor was ready for any kind of child they might have. It wasn’t long after that he’d conceived.

Loki strained against Thor, his cock dribbling weakly as be rode out his orgasm.  In his sleepy haze, Thor’s arms wrapped around him, caressing his baby bump with warm hands.  He grunted as he pulled Loki closer to him and started thrusting again. This whole time, Thor had never gone soft inside him.  Loki could feel his own spend being rubbed into his skin and his breath caught in his throat as he massaged his soft pooch once more.  He was feeling over-sensitive after his orgasm. His body was warm where Thor’s spend rested, just underneath his baby bump, but cool everywhere he wasn’t under the blanket.  He felt sated and on edge at the same time. Deeply satisfied, but his body wanted more. His stoma ached from all the activity, but he never wanted it to be empty again. He was getting signals from too many places in his body, consuming him in this never ending wave of pleasure.  Unlike Thor, he had no particular powers of fertility. He wasn’t sure he had anything left, if he were to cum again. If they’d been doing this all night…

Thor’s hands moved down to cover his own and instead of massaging along with Loki, he pushed their hands against all the spend inside him.  “More, Lo,” Thor mumbled sleepily. It was like a dam breaking. 

No longer was this a sleepy little fuck session.  Thor had turned the tap on high, and his body was ready to burst.  Loki’s eyes flew open, widening with each push against the soft flesh.  “Thor,” he panted, whimpering with the feeling of his channel opening further up towards his womb.  He was no match for his brother’s strength. Even in sleep, he couldn’t get Thor to budge. He clenched hard around Thor’s cock, finding it difficult to keep himself together, trembling in his elder brother’s grip.  Thor only pushed harder against him, held him more rigidly, fucked harder into his sloppy hole, and he cried when Thor got what he was looking for. The channel inside him was suddenly, and unbelievably fully formed, and it felt like a cork had just popped off a champagne bottle.  

He thrashed against his brother, the viscous fluid squirting into him as he was squirting out his own.  He didn’t know where it was coming from. A deep wail fell from his lips as Thor continued his assault, using his pooch as leverage and he pulled Loki further back onto his cock.  He had to be awake at this point… Thor slept like the dead, but even this was a little much for him. He had an iron grip on Loki’s belly and was pushing everything up into him. Loki felt lit up as he freed his hands to push and scramble at Thor’s own.  All the little hairs on his arms stood on edge as his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Even the baby was overly active right now, kicking against his belly with more force than usual. It was too much. His orgasm rushed over him, and everything around him felt soaked with the sudden, surprising gushes of fluids his body was producing, in reaction to Thor's gifts of fertility overwhelming his over-spent body.  He’d truly never experienced anything like this before. “Thhoooooooorrrrr!!” he screeched, unsure if he should fuck back harder onto his cock or pull away from all the stimulation.

“Just let go, Lo,” Thor rumbled, sounding more awake than he had just moments earlier.

“I caaaaaan’t,” he sobbed, as Thor pressed down on his little pooch again, helping guide more of his spend to Loki’s womb.  He twitched in Thor’s arms as his head dug into his shoulder. “It’s too much.” His belly felt too large under Thor’s ministrations.  He couldn’t fit any more! And then Thor let go, granting him his reprieve and grabbing onto his hips instead, pumping him full of seed again.  “Thor!” He could feel it spilling and pulling, splashing into him and rolling around that space inside. It was filthy and he never wanted it to stop. 

“Just…” Thor growled as he thrust into him.  “Just a little more, little brother.” He groaned as he laid his head against Loki’s, stroking the stretched flesh along his hips.  “I know you can handle it, love.” Loki struggled to draw breath as Thor pulsed inside him. He felt just as full as before, even more so as Thor finally stilled, drawing his arms around their child and cradling Loki’s bump in his hands.  The two of them laid there, panting in the mess they’d created.

“I don’t think I can move,” Loki slurred, astonished he was even still conscious.  He felt like a balloon being held to the ground, ready to pop; all floaty, but at the same time, pinned under the force of gravity.

“What happened?” Thor asked, sounding like he was coming out of some sort of trance.  Of course Thor hadn’t realized what he was doing. Loki moved his shaky hands up to hold onto his brother.

“You plugged all your powers right into my body, you oaf,” he mumbled.  His body could only handle so much, and Thor had just helped himself…

If that was the untapped version of Thor’s fertility powers, he wasn’t sure he’d survive the rest of this pregnancy.  He hadn’t accounted for this, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. His body hummed in pleasure, his seidr wrapping around Thor like a contented cat.  His brother-love cuddled against him, sticky with sweat and spend.

“Sorry.”  He kissed Loki’s shoulder, continuing to cradle the baby in his belly.  It felt nice, taking the pressure off his back. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  Loki huffed. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Thor the truth or not.

“It was a little...overwhelming.  And a little painful. I’d planned a week for this, brother, and here you’ve forged the channel in a night…”  He pouted, muttering “stupid fertility gods” under his breath. “But I’m fine. Sore, and overworked, and likely in need of some healing salve, but fine.”  He relaxed into Thor. His body was still ringing with what they’d just done and it felt amazing. Slightly uncomfortable, but amazing. “And before you ask, the baby is fine, and we both want some pastries and a long soak in a nice warm tub.”  Thor kept on massaging his belly and he mewled in happiness. His abdomen still held all the spend Thor had just pumped into him, and his skin felt warm and flushed to the touch. It made him sleepy and content, feeling the pressure and heat in his belly.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Thor smiled, kissing his temple.

“And I want clean sheets.  And a new mattress. And hot chocolate.  And beef jerky.” Thor chuckled behind him, and pulled out of the stoma slowly, keeping Loki’s comfort in mind.  He winced anyway, conjuring himself a glass jar of the salve and applying it liberally.

“Let me run the bath for you,” Thor murmured, getting up and disappearing into their bathing chamber.  Ever since he’d gotten pregnant, Loki liked the bath as hot as Thor, though normally he couldn’t stand it.  Now he couldn’t get enough of warm things: blankets, hot water, steaming hot drinks, fire. Some days he spent hours in the hot steam of the engine room on the Ark, curled up in blankets and pillows that he’d conjured for himself.  This baby was going to be a real fireball. 

“Forget the beef jerky.  I want a whole turkey leg,” he called after Thor, running his hands over his belly.  The turkey leg was unlikely, but he’d still make their preference known.

“Well, I don’t know about the mattress,” Thor smiled, as he came out of the other room, “but I’ll work on everything else, alright, love?”  He picked Loki up from the bed—he still felt like a limp fish—and carried his sleepy form over to the warm bathroom. It was filling with steam and smelled like roses and lavender.  Thor laid him down gently underneath the water spray and let him soak up under the warmth as the oversized tub continued to fill.

“I take it back,” Loki sighed.  “Make Heimdall get the things. I want your cock in me again.”  Thor chuckled, holding onto Loki’s hand as he started to fall asleep.

“As you wish,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ktspree13.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktspree13)! :D
> 
> If you have a moment, let me know your thoughts. I'm still so unsure about this fic. :P But hopefully it's spicy enough for y'all and makes sense!!


End file.
